First Night Jitters
by Mis Chi Evous
Summary: A bit of fluff I wrote for a friend's birthday. My take on Goku and Chichi's first night together. I hope you like it!


First Night Jitters Pairing: Goku and Chichi Rated: PG-13  
  
The cabin that Goku led Chichi to was small, but perfect. Before his Dragonball chasing days, he had lived here all alone, after the death of his grandfather Gohan.  
  
All the way up the mountain, which they had chosen to climb, Goku had entertained her with stories of his reckless youth. She laughed merrily at the tale of Oolong's wish for the softest pair of women's panties in the world and blushed at the tales of Master Roshi's antics.  
  
The smell of her was intoxicating, Goku thought, and he was fighting hard to maintain his self-control.  
  
She shivered once from a cool mountain breeze, and immediately, instinctively, Goku pulled her gently under his arm. He pushed on the door without turning the knob, and it swung open.  
  
The rooms weren't decorated hardly at all, which didn't surprise the new Mrs. Goku Son. She knew the habits of warriors, and she had married one earlier today.  
  
Now that she had time to think it over, Chichi wasn't entirely sure that Goku knew what he was getting himself into. Still, he had made her a promise, and he never took back his promises, as she was constantly reminded.  
  
She had been surprised to see him at the World Marshall Arts Tournament. In fact, she had barely recognized him as the boy who had stolen her childish heart so many years ago. He was stronger, taller. At thought Chichi chuckled. You could expect him to remain four feet tall forever. The wedding had been beautiful; Chichi reflected as Goku picked her up and cradled her like a baby as he stepped over the threshold of their home. She didn't want to think of anything except Goku after they arrived.  
  
Goku was feeling things that he never had before. Krillin and Yamacha had laughed at Goku's hasty proposal and had suggested that maybe he wait. Years of training and associating with Master Roshi had taught Goku more than most people knew, and he knew that he had never felt this way about anyone, and he would never feel this way about anyone ever again, and he knew that he could only feel it for Chichi. Yamacha had whispered in his ear that Chichi was pretty, but to Goku, she was simply the most gorgeous woman in the world. Krillin was astonished to see Goku in a tuxedo, and had barely managed to keep a straight face helping him put on his suit. "I just can't believe it, Goku! You were the last person I thought would get married. Bulma and Yamacha: yes. You: no." Inside of his arms, Chichi felt secure and happy. Her father had been a strong man, but Goku was stronger, and yet he had a sweet innocence about him that Chichi adored without even thinking. The way his hands stroked her back relaxed and excited her, a combination of emotions that Chichi had never before thought possible.  
  
He set her down gently in the kitchen and then went to take a shower. She wandered around the room, touching whatever struck her fancy. Everything was clean in the kitchen. The work, she suspected of Bulma Briefs, a woman she hoped to know better over the years. In fact, all of Goku's friends had been nice and helpful. Goku's best friend, and consequent best man, the bald man called Krillin, had been funny and had more than enough stories about Goku to go around. Master Roshi, Yamacha, Puar and Oolong had all complimented her on the feast that she had made herself, and Yamacha had gone further and complimented her on much more than that.  
  
She picked up the dress sack that had her wedding gown in it and sighed. The gown had been beautiful, swishing ever time she took a step and conforming magnificently to every curve in her body, an advantage for all the dancing she had done. She hadn't wanted to wear the gown on the trip with Nimbus, so she had changed into a red Japanese style dress and removed her veil.  
  
Finally finding the bedroom, she hung the gown in a closet with the rest of her clothing, which had arrived courtesy of the Ox King and his vast network of contacts. How he knew she would want to hang the dress up herself, she would never know.  
  
She sat downin front of the mirror and released her hair from the clips and binds that had kept her hair up all day, piled on top of her head. Bulma, once again helping out, had styled it for her.  
  
The shower stopped running and Goku stepped out and put on his boxers. The bathroom adjoined the bedroom and Goku saw his wife sitting with her hair falling from the top of her head, curling and twirling in beautiful patterns that made his heart ache.  
  
She turned quickly around and watched, fascinated as a water droplet fell from his hair to his chest. He saw the direction her eyes were taking and he grinned. She rose slowly from her chair, one of her legs sneaking out of the fabric of her dress as she stood.  
  
The met in the middle and exchanged a warm kiss. In the middle of it, Goku realized that he was married to her. With a sly grin, his lips found the way to her ear lobe and he whispered, "I love you- Son Chichi." 


End file.
